Namida
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Tears. Tears of sadness. Tears of pain. Tears of guilt. Broken hearts. Everyone is hurting inside. AC?


Author's notes: An...AsuCaga?

This has got to be the most angsty fic I ever wrote. I wrote this fic after watching episode of Gundam Seed Destiny. I cried so much during the episode 28, especially when Colonel Todaka got killed by Shinn (that idiot). Athrun was not on my favourites list too in the ep. I felt so sad for Cagalli I just had to write this.

Athrun had to be tortured a bit here. I was crying too when I wrote this fic, probably due to the emotions brought up watching the episode. (shrugs)

This is the first time I have used a Japanese word to name my fic. Well, I couldn't think of anything else and I felt it suited my fic.

Enjoy this really angsty fic and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Namida **

Cagalli stood in the middle of the empty hangar, staring at the Mobile Suits of the nation of Orb. There was practically no one at night there. There were some security personnel patrolling, but it was absolutely natural for the Representative to be walking around freely. No one stopped or approached her, thinking that their "Cagalli-sama" was worrying about their nation again.

A train of thoughts ran through Cagalli's mind as she looked at the giant robots hovering above her. Over in a special corner, a golden light reflected in her eyes. Even though peace had finally returned to the battered earth, it was so fragile it could be smashed to smithereens with just a gentle push.

Cagalli then stood in front of the Akatsuki, left to her by her father, the Lion of Orb, Uzumi Nara Attha. Memories came flooding back to her. How her father died and left his as well as Orb's ideals to her, how she was powerless to control the ministers, how she was forced to marry Yuna and Kira snatching her away on her wedding, Orb joining the EAF while she was on the Archangel, the Orb army fighting against the Minerva with the EAF, seeing her people being killed one by one in front of her own eyes, the Murasame squadron, Colonel Todaka being sunk together with the Takemikazuchi, her father's will and the Akatsuki… Cagalli stared at the Akatsuki with pain in her eyes.

_"Why did it have to come to this?" _Cagalli asked herself. She had believed she had no more tears to shed, but now, they were welling up in her eyes again, threatening to take control over her. And they did.

Cagalli fell to the ground clutching her heart. She began to cry freely and openly, letting out all her sorrows. Her beautiful amber orbs were blurred with tears. They had lost much of their shine ever since the war. She was hurting so much, inside. Nothing and no one could comfort her. The scars in her heart would never disappear no matter how much time had passed. She felt she was totally useless, unable to lead a country. It was her father's will as well as her love of Orb which kept her going. She was left alone to shoulder all the pain and burden.

Cagalli did not notice a pair of emerald eyes looking at her from afar. The eyes too, held pain as well as guilt.

Athrun stood a distance from Cagalli, watching her every move. He noticed her sad expression and watched as she broke down, him being unable to do anything. Every drop of tear she shed shattered his heart and made it bleed for her. It also was of no comfort to him that he was one of the reasons why Cagalli wept so bitterly. He was responsible for the deaths of some Orb soldiers, and he knew he had hurt her via Meyrin and Mia. The proof was that she no longer wore his ring and had no intention of putting it back on again. Athrun wanted to slap himself for his folly in the second war. Why did he return to ZAFT? How could he blame Cagalli and Orb for the death of Heine as well as the war?

Cagalli was still crying. Anyone watching her would feel her inconsolable grief and sorrow. Even the hardest heart would be softened by her tears.

Athrun turned away from Cagalli. He could not bear to watch her anymore. He put his hand on his forehead and slumped against a wall. He allowed gravity to pull him to the ground, his back sliding on the wall in the process.

_"What have I done? What have I done?" _Athrun asked himself. His vision was starting to get blurred and his aching heart was feeling even worse now.

_"Idiot! What an idiot I have been!" _he scolded himself. His hand moved to cover his closed eyes. Tears then began to flow uncontrollably out from them.

"I'm sorry Cagalli! I'm really sorry…" Athrun whispered words of apology, his face stained with heartbroken tears. The rest of his words were incoherent as he wept silently but painfully.

* * *

Author's notes: Please review. Thanks to all who reviewed my fics!


End file.
